jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King-Sized Problems
King-Sized Problems is a animated crossover and the season finale of Aaron's Adventures Advanced Plot The Miztyk Knights are having some fun in Heartland, until they a young boy named Yuma Tsukumo, and his friends, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Cathy Catherine, and a mysterious entity named Astral. While having a fun time, there are suddenly interrupted by Pitch. He tells the Knights that The Kingdom of Darkness is growing in strength, and time is slowly running out. Yuma and friends are worried about them and decide to help them out in any way they can, what will happen next? Trivia *At the end of the Adventure, a new series will begin called Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures Series. Scenes New Friends *Aaron: Wow, I never relaesed how big Heartland is. *Kaito: I know, it's almost if the whole world is just full of life fun, and excitment. *Jake: What do we do? *Aaron: Well, I not so...*bumps into someone*Oof! *???: Hey! *Aaron: Sorry about that, you alright? *???: Yeah, I'm fine. Say, your not from around here are you? *Sherlock: Indeed. *Doctor: That and we have to introuce ourselves. *Yuma: Good call, My name's Yuma Tsukumo. *Tori: I'm Tori Meadows. *Cathy: I'm Cathy Catherine, but you can call me Cat. *Bronk: My name is Bronk Stone. *Doctor: By the way Yuma, who is your friend there? *Yuma: What you can see, Astral? *Doctor: Indeed so. *Astral: Intresting. *Yuma: So, you mind telling us what your names are? *Aaron: Oh, that's right, My name is Aaron Matsuhiro. *Megan: And I'm Megan, Aaron's wife. *Keith: My name is Keith. I'm his brother. *Jeanene: I'm his sister Jeanene. *Shougo: I'm Shougo. Megan's brother *Jake: I'm Jake, the Matsuhiro's Cousin. (after intros) *Tori: Nice to meet you everyone. *Yuma: Yeah, I'm pretty sure your going to enjoy Heartland City. *Aaron: I'm sure we will. New Allies *Aaron: Well, guess were off. *Yuma: Off, Where you all going? *Duskmon: Our next big adventure, where ever it'll be. *Tori: That's a shame. *Deedlit: Plus, we were if you all would like to join us? *Cathy: What? *Doctor: Come with us. We can travel in here. *Bronk: How are we even going to fit in there? *Aaron: Like this. (The team goes inside the box, and concerned Yuma, and his friends go in as well.) *Yuma: Hey wait! *Sees inside* *Yuma: Whoa! *Cathy: Amazing. *Bronk: Golly. *Troi: Oh my. *Yuma, and Others: It's,... It's,... *Doctor: Go on, Say it. *Yuma: It's bigger on the inside! *Lion-O: That's It. *Cathy: Where do we even go? *Doctor: Where ever you want. Welcome to our spaceship, and time machine. She is called The TARDIS. *Astral: Tardis? *Aaron: It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. *Yuma: Well, everyone is going to worry about us and,... *Doctor: Oh, don't worry, we can be anywhere, and back in an instant. *Tori: Well,... *Yuma: Count me In! *Tori: Same Her! *Bronk: I'm coming! *Cathy: PurrrrrrrFecto! *Aaron: Alright! Let's get going! *Doctor: *Activates the TARDIS* Allon-Sy! Category:Aaron's Adventures Advanced Category:Aaron The Wise '91